


Definitely Not European

by Dean Of Hearts (knight_of_the_internet)



Series: Urelated One Shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_of_the_internet/pseuds/Dean%20Of%20Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's enamored by the new transfer student. The question is, however, "is he Gay or European?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not European

**Author's Note:**

> I love Legally Blonde the Musical with the passion of a sun.

"What are you guys looking at?" Charlie said as she sat down at the lunch table where Sam, Dean, and Kevin sat.

  
"Dean's caught in the headlights." Sam said.

  
"Shut up Bitch." Dean said.

  
Chuck made the biggest mistake of sitting down in Dean's line of sight of a certain beautiful stranger.

  
"MOVE." Dean said in a scarily low voice.

"Wha-what?" A confused Chuck said.

  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY. NOW!" Chuck quickly moved over to sit next to Kevin.

  
"What crawled up his ass?" Charlie asked Sam and Kevin.

  
"I think the problem is what isn't up his ass. I.e the quote on quote 'beautiful stranger' at twelve o'clock." said Kevin, looking up from the book he was reading.

  
Charlie and Chuck glanced in the direction Kevin mentioned and saw a boy with glasses surrounded by a bunch of other boys.

  
"Apparently, he transferred here last week and now Dean's enamored. Castiel Novak I think. Dean's been in a daise for days. He hardly hears what we have to say. I mean, check this out." Sam turned toward Dean and said, "Dean, mom's calling."

  
Nothing.

  
"Dean, you have a test next period." Chuck tried.

  
"Let me try. " said Charlie. "Hey Dean, Dorothy and I want to have a threesome with you."

  
Nothing.

  
"Dean, Sam and I are going to make out." Kevin tried.

  
Nothing. Again.

  
"Well, I give up." Sam said. "Besides, I don't think Castiel's gay."

  
"Say what?" said Dean.Sam gave him a bitchface. He turned towards Sam "That man is most definitly not straight."

  
"Is he gay-" Sam started.

  
"Of course he's gay." Dean interrupted.

  
"or European." Sam finished.

  
"Oh." everyone else at the table said in unison.

  
"He's probably European.I mean, Novak does sounds Russian." Sam followed up.

  
"Please Sammy, do not insult my gaydar. Just look." The enitre table turned toward Castiel and his group. As they watched, Castiel took off the horrid trench coat he was wearing. "There! Right there! Look at that tan that tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at the slightly stubly skin. Plus no straight man willingly wears a sweater vest, button-down, and tie to school. Oh please he's gay, totally gay.

  
"Sam sometimes dresses up for school." Chuck pointed out.

"You're point being?" Dean said.

  
"Hey!" Sam exclaimed. "Anyway, look. There! Right there!" the entire table looked once again toward Castiel's. A girl came up to Castiel and was talking to him. After which she hugged him. Sam turned once again to Dean. "Not so gay now, is he?"

  
"So what? I hug Charlie all the time. That doesn't mean anything. I mean I love her," he turned towards Charlie, "no hetero though."

  
"Fine with me." Charlie said as she ate her food. "I don't know. My gaydar says yes but they do have a point. Europeans do have different greetings then we do. Plus, this school is known for its cultural diversity. It would make sense that we would have someone European transfer here. Has anyone here actually spoken to him?"

  
"No." was the simple reply all the boys gave.

  
"I'm gonna go talk to him." Dean said.

  
"Dean no." Everyone at the table said.

  
"Dean yes." Dean said as he stood up and walked over to Castiel's table.

  
"Oh nomo." was all the only one who dared to speak, Kevin, said.

* * *

  
"H-hi," Dean said to Castiel. All Castiel did was look at Dean. _What if he doesn't know English you idiot. What if he really is European?_ Panic arose in Dean.

  
"Hi I'm Castiel." short pause. "Novak.I'm kind of new to the school."

  
No accent. _So he isn't European_.

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later

 

* * *

 

"Hey, guys," Chuck said, "where is exactly Dean going with 'Gay or European'?

"I..don't know." Sam said.

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later

 

* * *

  
"Hey guys, look! Dean's back!" Charlie exclaimed. The entire table turned towards where Dean stood with Castiel by the exit to the cafeteria  
Sam yelled "Yo Dean!"

Dean glanced at his table, then said something to Castiel. Quickly, Dean ran to the table leaving Castiel momentarily by himself.

"Hey guys, quick change of plan. Turns out we have the next class together. So we're gonna head there, then go out on a date and then," he glanced at Sam, Kevin, then Chuck, "adult stuff."

"Ew. Gross, Dean." Sam said as he shuddered. Chuck and Charlie nodded in approval. Kevin just shrugged.

"Whatever Bitch. Anyways, you, Kevin, and Chuck are going to have to go home with Charlie. Annnnnnnnd I'll see you later." Dean was turning to go back to Castiel when he turned back to the table as if he forgot something.

"Oh and guys, _he's definitely not European._ "


End file.
